


The Key

by Leya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a little bit of fun with his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn. Prompt: Sam/Dean - Sam fisting Dean or Jared/Jensen - Jared fisting Jensen. 
> 
> This story doesn't contain any fisting scenes, they are just mentioned.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Jared smiled. His lover was beautiful like that. On his knees, with his hands cuffed behind his back, leashed and collared to the bedpost he looked incredibly hot. And the ball-gag pushing his plush red lips apart... Suddenly overly aware of the painful erection pressing against his jeans Jared closed his eyes, swallowed hard and counted to ten.

Jared placed his hand on Jensen's neck, feeling the strain of the stretched muscles and for a moment he was tempted to change his plans but... no. The meeting was far too important. Jensen would have to wait.

„I'm coming back as soon as possible“, he promised and grabbed the set of keys which opened the lock of the cuffs and the collar and weighted them thoughtfully in his hands before he stepped behind Jensen and bend down to press one of his fingers against the small hole of his lover. He breached the puckered opening with two fingers, moving a few times in and out until he felt the muscle loosen. When he pressed the thicker part of the keys against Jensen's hole, his lover shifted uneasily, almost fighting the chains restraining him but Jared just spread his fingers apart and quickly pushed the keys inside Jensen's body.

„Couldn't risk the dogs to run off with them, isn't that right?“

A panicked groan escaped Jensen's throat as the cold metal scraped over the soft flesh of his inner walls but Jared used his long fingers to bury the keys as deeply as he could before he straightened up and patted Jensen's head lovingly, generously ignoring the furious expression burning in the other man's eyes.

„I know what you're thinking but don't worry. I can easily get them back out.“ Jared stroked over Jensen's cheek and let his fingers trail over his naked body until he found one nipple and kneaded the tiny red knot with rough movements.

„As soon as I'm back you will learn something exciting and new, baby.“ Jared bend down and licked over Jensen's taut lips, tasting the deliciously strained flesh in the corner of Jensen's mouth before he suddenly twisted the nipple he still was playing with brutally in his grasp.

Jensen threw his head back and cried out in pain.

His lover smiled innocently and brought his mouth next to Jensen's ear. „It's too bad that you won't see what I do to you.“

A lick of slick tongue over the shell of Jensen's ear and hot breath washing over him, making him shiver in fear and anticipation, while a calloused hand closed over his cock and stroked him expertly to hardness.

„Can you see it, Jenny? Two of my thick fingers, working you open, slowly, gently stretching you for more. Twisting and turning until you're used to them. Then there will be three, nails scraping over your prostate, over and over again, until your writhing and begging to get fucked but I won't you allow to come yet because I'm not done.“

A small whimper escaped the bound man and that was all Jared needed to know. Jensen possibly was furious about being tricked into this but in the end he would enjoy it.

„Before you even know it I will have four of my fingers in your ass but soon there will be more, so much more.“ Jared looked at his watch and nearly killed the mood he had created so carefully by cussing rather loud and obscenely. Quickly he swallowed the curse dancing on the tip of his tongue down and continued with his plan of smooth-talking the painful experience of being fisted waiting for Jensen at the end of this night. He needed Jensen as relaxed as possible otherwise he would hurt him more than necessary and when he wanted Jensen ever to try something like this again, hopefully without forcing him to do it by putting the keys of his chains inside of him, he had to make sure that there was more pleasure than pain involved for Jensen.

„I'm working in and out, my fingers loosening your muscles more and more, making you all pliant and soft under my touch. The next thing you feel is my thumb tracing the rim of your hole, already so open and ready for me that it won't take long to tease your hungry little hole in letting me in.“

He curled his fingers around Jensen's shaft and brushed his thumb over the slit, once, twice and Jensen's hips bucked forward.

„You're so loose by now, I can go inside without effort, sliding all of my fingers inside the warm satiny sheath of your body. Imagine what it will look like, my hand deep inside your ass, your greedy little hole clenching my wrist, contracting around my arm, trying to push me out but I will go deeper and deeper. You will feel my fingers around your heart when I'm done with you, baby. I'm going to possess every inch of you, making you mine, claiming you with my big hard fist in your most intimate place and then I'm going to make you come so hard you won't even notice when I'm pulling out.“

Jared laughed in a dark promising voice and placed a trail of wet kisses down Jensen's neck and over his shoulders, while his hand increased the pace he stroked Jensen's cock with.

„And then in bed... There will be no need to prepare you further. You can sink down on my cock, riding me into the mattress and I will fill you up...“

A strangled cry vibrated through Jensen's body when Jared stopped at the last possible moment and a large hand closed around his balls to squeeze them tightly. Still painfully hard Jensen nearly cried in desperation when Jared took a step back and walked over to the door.

„Sorry, baby. Gotta go now. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of your little problem as soon as I’m back.“

With a cocky smile gracing his lips Jared winked at him and then he was gone, leaving his desperate boyfriend behind.

 

END


End file.
